Emma's secret's exposed
by Mini the minx
Summary: Emma has been hiding many secrets but what happens when they are all exposed.
1. Chapter 1

Emma laid in her hospital bed after the hit and run that had happened. Her son's hadn't come to see her and she didn't blame them, after all they are all busy. She laid there looking up at the ceiling thinking about her secret that she had killed James. The suicide was a good cover up but surely someone would find out one day. As she laid there she saw a shaddow pass her room. A hand opened the door but shut it again.

"Who's there", Emma asked.

There was no answer and the dorrs just swung. Knowing this hospital as she works there Emma knew it was probably just a mix up. She laid there a little longer and looked through her phone but no one had text her. She put her phone back down and looked at her cuts and bruises.

"I'm gonna kill Rebecca", Emma said to herself.

Rebecca probably didn't mean to hit Emma with her land rover but she thinks she's too posh to see if she was ok. The blonde locks of hair and sour face gave it way that it was Rebecca. Chrissie White already had a problem with Emma so getting Emma to do her dirty work was cleaver. It was obvious Chrissie is behind this scheme even if Rebecca is as sly as her sister.

The door opened and Emma was shocked to see who was standing in front of her. She hadn't seen any of them in a couple of years.

"Janice, Louisa, Bianca. What are you doing here", Emma asked.

"Come to see you", Louisa replied.

"Yes, I can see that", Emma replied.

Emma's younger sister Louisa has servre autism. She's quite child like and Emma spent most of her childhood looking after her while there parents couldn't be bothered. Louisa climbed on to Emma's bed and gave her a hug.

"Gentle", Janice said.

Bianca just stood there and Emma looked over her younger sisters shoulder. It had been a while since she'd seen Bianca, her secret pregnancy and daughter. James didn't know about her and it was from a one night stand with Cain Dingle. He didn't even know about his daughter. She defiantly had some Dingle in her having dark blond hair but then so does Janice and Louisa they have blonde hair.

"Louisa there's a water machine down the corridor, why don't you go play with the bubbles in the machine", Bianca said.

Louisa jumped off the hospital bed with her blonde curly hair hitting Emma in the face. Janice went after her youngest sister as she ran out of the room. Emma was now face to face with her secret daughter Bianca.

"That's not fair. She's vulnerable", Emma said.

"That's never bothered you in the past", Bianca replied.

"What do you mean", Emma asked.

"I saw you push James off the bridge", Bianca replied.

"No sweetie. You've hot me confused with someone else", Emma replied.

"we went to visit grandad and a man in the home told us he saw you. He kept saying Emma did it. Emma pushed James. Ashley think his name was", Bianca replied.

Emma didn't say anything. She looked at her daughter. It was like she had finally met her match and it was her little girl. Emma looked at Bianca with tears in her eyes.

"Does Janice and Louisa know", Emma asked.

"No. I was in a mates car from school", Bianca replied.

"What you going to do? I'm your mummy Bianca", Emma said.

Emma began to cry as Bianca walked over to her. He looked at her mum and looked down at her. Emma was now scared of what Bianca may do to her.

"I want twenty grand", Bianca replied.

"Ten grand", Emma replied.

Bianca started shaking her head and got her phone out of the pocket of her blazer and looked at her mum as she started to dial 999. Under the pressure Emma cracked.

"Ok. Twenty grand", Emma replied.

Bianca walked out with a huge smirk across her face leaving her mum crying. Janice came back in alone as Emma quickly wiped away her tears. She looked around but she quickly noticed Louisa wasn't with her.

"Where's Louisa", Emma asked.

"She's with Bianca", Janice replied.

"How's Jessica, Roxanne and Sidney", Emma asked.

"Jessica is a qualified doctor, Roxanne is a hair dresser and Sidney is a Maths teacher. Im so proud of them all", Janice replied.

Emma thought about how much she had failed all of her kids. The boys don't have jobs as good as her nices and nephew and she gave Bianca up at birth to her sister to keep her marriage on track. Maybe Bianca could do well in the future, she is only fourteen now.

"How's Bianca been", Emma asked.

"She lied about her age to an older guy and got pregnant", Janice replied.

Emma's stomach turned. Her fourteen year old had a baby already. Moses was a lovely surprise as Ross is old enough but Bianca is a mother. Emma looked up at Janice shocked.

"Where's the baby", Emma asked.

"Princess was born too early and died a couple of hours later", Janice replied.

Emma was in shock. Her granddaughter hadn't survived. She got out of bed to go and find Bianca. Janice watched her sister leave her bed. Emma walked down the corridor and found Bianca sitting with Louisa who was watching the bubbles in the water machine.

"Emma go back to bed you might trip and die", Louisa said.

"I'm not going to trip and die", Emma replied.

"I love you too much for you to trip and die", Louisa replied.

Emma just smiled. Emma got Bianca and took her back to her room. She gave her a hug and then looked at her.

"I'm so sorry. I should had been there supporting you when baby Princess died", Emma said.

"Well you weren't", Bianca replied.

"Bianca please forgive me. Your brothers think their dad committed suicide", Emma replied.

"I have brothers", Bianca replied.

"Three older ones Pete, Ross and Finn", Emma replied.

Emma was discharged and she took Janice, Louisa and Bianca home and Finn opemed the door. He looked at his mum and then tuened away to call his brothers.

"Mum's back. She's made some friends", Finn called.

Finn left as Emma awkwardly put her key down she was about to open the door with. Emma invited Janice, Louisa and Bianca in. Ross called Finn back home. As Finn arrived he wasn't impressed as he was meeting up with Debbie for a date.

"This is Bianca. She is your sister", Emma replied.

Emma went into the kitchen with Janice and Louisa leaving the boys to get to know their fourteen year old sister. Bianca shut the kitchen foor and the living room door and looked at her brothers.

"Your dad didn't commit suicide", Bianca said.

"But mum said he did", Finn replied.

Bianca got her phone out again and showed the boys footage of Emma pushing James off the bridge. Ross was furious at his muk for lying to them. He stormed into the kitchen with Pete, Finn and Bianca watching.

"You killed him. You killed my dad", Ross said.

"Emma wouldn't do that", Louisa replied.

"Aunt Louisa, Emma did do it", Ross replied.

Louisa started to cry and Janice put her arm around her sister. Emma looked at Ross appalled that he had just said that.

"Ross, you've upset your aunt", Emma said.

"No mum. I've not upset her. You have", Ross replied.

"How did you find out", Emma asked.

"Ashley had told Laurel and Laurel told me", Ross replied.

He covered for his sister and the boys looked at each other as Bianca realised how much trouble she could now be in. Ross winked at Bianca when Emma wasn't looking. He walked over to Louisa and handed her a tissue. Bianca went into the hall way and slided down the wall and started to cry. Finn sat next to her.

"You've done the right thing kid", Finn replied.

Finn hugged his sister as Ross took Louisa out of the kitchen and brought her to the living room where it was quieter. He then got his old train set out of the cardbored box that was in his room under his bed and put it together. He used to play with it with Louisa when he was younger. He let Louisa build the track knowing it would cheer up. He walked out into the hall way and made sure Bianca was ok.

"Is auntie Louisa ok", Bianca asked.

"Yeah, she's building a train track", Ross replied.

Ross couldn't imagine how hard it must be living with someone who will always have the mental age of a child but that's what servre autism does to you. Bianca went and got some fresh air. Knowing Ross lied to her about finding out by Laurel, Emma followed Bianca outside.

"I know you told the boys I pushed him", Emma said.

"They needed to know", Bianca replied.

"My secret was a secret. Im gonna have to kill you", Emma said.

"Do it. I don't care. I'd do anything to be with Princess again", Bianca replied choked up.

It made Emma think about killing Bianca which was a first. She decided to take her to meet her dad. They walked to where he lives and Charity opened the door.

"Look what the cats dragged in", Charity said.

"I need to speak to Cain", Emma replied.

"Come in then", Charity replied.

Cain walked over he instantly knew Bianca was his. Charity could see something was up with Cain. She looked at him.

"Cain", Charity said.

"Bianca, this is your dad", Emma said.

Charity looked at Cain and then at Emma laughing. She didn't believe Bianca was his but Cain wasn't laughing.

"Cain. You don't seriously believe her do you", Charity asked.

"We had a one night stand fifteen years ago", Cain replied.

The smug smile on Charity's face was instantly wiped away. She broke down as Debbie came in with Sarah and Jack. She walked over to her mum.

"Mum", Debbie asked.

"Debbie, meet Bianca. Bianca meet Debbie, you're sisters", Cain replied.

Sarah and Jack looked at their new auntie and then at there mum. Emma looked up at Cain and went into the kitchen with him. Not trusting her Charity went with them.

"Bianca has a daughter called Princess", Emma said.

"She's fourteen", Cain replied.

I was fourteen when Debbie was born", Charity replied.

"Where's Princess", Cain asked.

"She died shortly after her birth", Emma replied.

Cain sat down as Charity comforted her cousin and boyfriend, he was quite upset about the death of his granddaughter Princess.

"Sarah would had loved her", Cain said.

"So would Jack", Charity replied.

"I should get going", Emma replied.

Emma left with Bianca and they went back to the cottage where the police were circling round. Emma tried to run away but she was caught.

"Emma Barton, you're under arrest for the murder of James Barton. You don't have to say anything but what you do say anything but what you say may be given as evidence in court", The officer said.

The police car drove off as Ross and Bianca watched their mum be driven away.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat in the police station sweating. PC Mike Swirling sat opposite her and stared at her. He was gonna get the confession if its the last thing he did. Of course Emma had other plans.

"I want a lawyer", Emma replied.

"We don't have any available right now", Mike replied.

"What about Pierrce Harris", Emma replied.

Pc Mike Swirling left and went to get Pierrce. They came back to the room together and Pierre took a seat next to Emma. The confession started.

"It was an accident", Emma replied.

"But there is evidence of you pushing Mr Barton", Mike replied.

"I tried to catch him", Emma replied.

"Not what the video shows", Mike replied.

"May we see this video", Pierrce asked.

Pc Mike opened his laptop and they watched the video of James falling to the ground after Emma pushed him. Pierrce looked up at Mike. He was looking deep into Emma's eyes who looked guilty. She had tried to catch him but she wasn't too sure what had happened when she had pushed James, it was almost like she'd suffered a black out.

"You can see my client tried to catch him", Pirerrce said.

"Murder, manslaughter. It's the same thing", Mike replied.

"Moses needs his grandmother", Emma replied.

"I grew up in care. I did just fine", Mike replied.

"But my client did try and catch him", Pierrce replied.

"But Mr Barton still fel", Mike replied.

Emma knew everything was closing in on her. She thought of her kids when she sat in the chair thinking what would they do without there mum. Then again she'd already walked out on them in the past so they'd probably do quite well without her. She closed her eyes then looked up at Mike.

"I did it. I pushed James Barton off the bridge", Emma replied.

She couldn't believe she had just confessed it. Mike went and put Emma in a cell as Pierrce left. The cell was locked and Emma looked at the four walls around her and began to cry. She wondered who she had become. The old Emma was never like this. She sat in the lighted room alone not knowing whether it was day or night, the toilet was leaking which was gross but deep down Emma knew it was her fault. She laid on her bed thinking about all the good times she had spent with her boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's court day arrived and Charity wasn't missing it for the world. She left Moses with Louisa and went to the court. Everyone took their seats and looked around. Emma's sister Janice, her sons Pete, Ross and Finn and her daughter Bianca were there as well as Charity who wanted to see who Moses' grandmother really is. Charity sat next to Bianca as they watched on. Emma walked to her spot and stood there.

"Emma Barton. Do you pled guilty or not guilty to the murder of Holly Barton", The Judge asked.

"Not guilty", Emma replied.

"Emma Barton. Do you pled guilty or not guilty to the murder of James Barton", The Judge asked.

"Not guilty", Emma replied.

The judges started talking as the relatives went for a break. Pete looked at Charity and then at Ross. He walked over to him.

"What is she doing here", Pete asked.

"Don't know", Ross replied.

"Its worse enough you have a son with her but her being here to see what kind of mother we actually have is worse. She'll stop Moses from seeing his grandmother", Pete said.

"Pete. Charity has been in court like over tone thousand times. Im sure mum will still see Moses here and there", Ross replied.

Everyone went back into the court room and the judge and verdict had made their final desion. Everyone looked at Emma.

"Is Emma Barton guilty or not guilty for the murder of Holly Barton", The Judge asked.

"Not guilty", The verdict replied.

"Is Emma Barton guilty or not guilty for the murder of James Barton", The Judge asked.

"Guilty", The verdict replied.

"NO", Emma screemed.

Emma was taken away as her family watched on.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this chapter isn't very long. I had no idea how to write a court scene so I gave it a go. The next chapter will be much longer.**


	4. Emma's Point Of View

**Emma's P.O.V**

How did I end up in here? Its horrible. None of the woman are nice. Some are as young as eighteen. That's young. I went for my first meal and everyone looked at me. There are some big scary woman in here who I don't want to mess with.

I miss my sons. Being in here has made e realise how much of the boys life I have missed out on and as for my daughter Bianca who I gave away as soon as she was born, I'm her mother I should had been there when she lost her daughter Princess. She needed her mum that day and I let her down. My beautiful sisters Janice and Louisa I hope they have a great time outside.

I have a message for everyone.

To James. I'm so sorry. I've got my time now so you now have justice.

To Janice, please look after Louisa for me and keep me posted with what Jessica, Roxanne and Sidney are up to. If they have any children please give me a call and tell me all about it.

To Louisa. You are doing so well. Don't let anyone bring you down and prove to the world that just because your autistic doesn't mean you can't do anything.

To Pete. My baby Peter. I'm sorry I've been such a terrible mum. I understand you really hate me right now but I'd love it if you could come and visit me. I'm your mum and I love you so much.

To Ross. You turn out more and more like me each day so just be careful. I love you and I'm sorry I left you with your dad when you were younger. I'd like you to come and visit me.

To Finn. My baby boy. I'm so sorry for letting you down. Your the ond who came to find me. I hope you had a great time in Australia. I'm sorry I killed your dad. I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I'd like you to come and visit me.

To Bianca. My baby girl who I gave away at birth. I wish I had been honest to James about you. It's not like we were together at the time but I wanted him back and only now have I realised that keeping you meant I'd get my husband and my boys back as James would leap in to be your step dad. I want you to ace your GCSE's and I'd like you to visit me.

To Moses. Please be a good boy for mummy. You're not going to see nanny for a while because she's done a naughty thing. I love you don't ever forget that.

To Princess. Please look down on your mummy. She needs you more than anything right now. Give her a sign to show your ok and that everything will be ok for her. I wish I had met you before you had passed away.

I hope one day everyone will forgive me and see it was only an accident that I had murdered James. I know my time will go slowly but I really hope everyone can find forgiveness.


	5. Chapter 5

Ross was sitting at the table in the visiting room. Emma walked over and took a seat and faced her son. They looked aeach other for a short time.

"Where's Pete, Finn and Bianca", Emma asked.

"They are too ashamed of you to visit", Ross replied.

Emma looked down. Her own children had disowned her but at least she still had Ross. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm moving away from the village. I mightvmeet a new lady. Get married and maybe have another kid or to and your gonna miss out on it all", Ross said.

Ross got up and left as Emma went back to her cell and cried. The fact that Ross wasn't going to come back hurt but her other three children had disowned her. She always knew she wasn't the perfect mum but then who is. She laid on her bunk in her cell and looked up at the ceiling wondering if any of her kids would ever forgive her. She knew her sister Louisa had forgiven her but Louisa forgives everyone.

"Where did it all go wrong", Emma asked herself.

"The part where you messed up big time. Im Jasmine, Jasmine Thomas", Jasmine replied.

"Emma Barton", Emma said.

"It's time for you go go to your cell", Jasmine said.

"Is this not my cell", Emma asked.

"That was only temporary", Jasmine replied.

Emma followed Jasmine to her new cell. She walked in and sat on her bed. Jasmine walked away to let Emma get used to her surroundings.


	6. Chapter 6

A young girl entered the cell. She barely looked old enough to be in this sort of prison. Emma watched as she sat on the other bed and then looked at her. She looked about Bianca's age so fourteen but she had to be eighteen to be in this sort of prision.

"I'm Emma, Emma Barton", Emms said.

"Mia Anderson. Well Amelia Anderson but I much prefer Mia", Amelia replied.

"Amelia is a beautiful name, why don't you go by that", Emma asked.

"Reminds me of Sean my dad. I knocked him over with my car. It's why I'm inside", Amelia replied.

"What did he do", Emma asked.

"He tried to take me and my brother Lucas to Saudi Arabia three times. He was controlling. He followed us to America when we moved and kicked mum's friend Linda out saying she was bad for me and Lucas to be around. He tried to kidnap me when I was a baby and he killed his dad my giving him an overdose", Amelia replied.

"Your mum's friend was homeless in America", Emma asked.

"She flew back to the UK. When mum found out she said Linda had the right idea so we flew back to the UK", Amelia replied.

As a new inmate Emma didn't know what to think of her new bunk. A bell went off and it was time for lunch. She walked to the canteen and got her stale bread, cheese and soup with a plastic cup of water and sat with Jasmine and Amelia.

"This is disgusting", Emma said.

"You'll get used to it", Jasmine replied.

"You could build a patio with this bread", Amelia said.

"Mia just eat it", Jasmine replied.

"It'll break your teeth if you eat that", Amelia replied.

Emma tried to eat the bread, she felt sick. The tomato soup was also cold. Everyone went back to there cell and Emma wasn't feeling well at all.

"Should of seen what it was like when I first came here a month ago. The food was slop", Amelia said.

"That's unhuman", Emma replied.

"We basically are unhuman inside", Amelia replied.

"What were you doing before you got here", Emma asked.

"A levels for medical school", Amelia replied.

"You chucked all that away to get rid of your dad", Emma asked.

"Yeah", Amelia replied.

Amelia could now see where Emma was coming from. When she leaves prision what is she gonna do as her dreams of being a doctor are now over and no one is gonna care your GCSE results are all A stars. She sat on her bunk and cried as Emma comforted her. She hated the sound of crying, it brought back memories of when she tried to drown Ross and he was crying in the bath. Amelia stopped crying at looked up at Emma.

"Sorry", Amelia said.

"Its ok", Emma replied.

Amelia looked up at Emma and smiled.


End file.
